


Pantomime Dames

by horr0rvacui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horr0rvacui/pseuds/horr0rvacui
Summary: Prompt: Wizarding World drag show and Albus and Gellert are in it.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	Pantomime Dames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldtree/gifts).



> This is a filled holiday exchange for emeraldtree! Happy Holidays! I hope you like it.
> 
> Prompt was: A Wizarding world drag show and either Gellert or Albus are in it.

I went with the inspiration of Pantomime Dames, which is a type of theatre in Britain. In the tradition of Shakespeare, the actors perform in drag which is often colourful and campy, with extravagant dresses.


End file.
